Guilt, and onwards
by FelicityKHuffman
Summary: Lynette and Tom have to deal with Patrick's Dealth and have to deal with his Funeral


Lynette was sitting down on the sofa in her living holding her new born daughter Paige. She couldn't help but smile and her newborn; she couldn't help but feel happiness. She and Tom have a healthy baby girl, despite everything that happened in this pregnancy.

'' You are so beautiful, more beautiful than I thought,'' she whispers before kissing her head. Piper is home now, being loved and spoiled by her older sibling. She remembers when she and Tome told them she was pregnant; she could remember the expressions on their face and what they said.

Lynette loves her little girls so much, especially after what happened in this pregnancy. She can't help but feel happy that everything is. She felt glad nothing has gone wrong on months.

As Lynette was looking down at Paige that's when she bursts into sobs. Tom was by her in an instant. '' What's wrong?' he questions as he kissed her head and stroked one of her arms. Tom had been worried about her since Plan crash and when they lost Patrick. The grief of blanketed had covered their house for months.

''I'm happy. I'm not sad either. Paige is here and she healthy. I shouldn't be happy when Patrick is dead,'' Lynette explains while speaking between sobs and wiping away the tears, and while her breathing was hitching. She never got to know her son, but she misses him so much.

'' Oh Hun, its okay to be happy about Paige when Patrick's dead. You that there nothing wrong with being happy.'' Tom rubs his wife back to calm her down.

''You what I didn't even want the babies in the first place, Tom, Now our little boy isn't here. I should have known something earlier than in the hospital, I should of gone to the paramedics when the first time I had the pain.'' Lynette can't stop crying.

''Why didn't you tell me that you had pain before.'' Tom but his hands on her chin to make her luck at him.

''I thought it was them kicking I didn't know it was something serious.'' Lynette said in between breaths.

'' Anyway Lynette, Losing Patrick wasn't you fault. I told you in hospital and I am telling you now, it's okay to cry over him. Nobody will Judge you for people happy with Paige while Patrick isn't. Tom has been waiting for this moment, since they have found out that they lost Patrick and that Paige was healthy. Lynette cried for days after they lost Patrick, after they discharge her from hospital, but then she had thrown herself into the pregnancy and taking care of the older kids and forgetting what happened few weeks before.

'' How can you say that? If it wasn't for me running save Celia none of this would have happened. And I now you have told me but I now it's my fault.'' No matter what Lynette will always believe that. She now that Patrick died because she had to be the hero. In her head she always thought what he was going to be like otherwise?'' Preston, Porter, Penny, Parker, and Paige are never going to know their brother, the saddest part of that was that Patrick isn't going to live his life.

'' Lynette when I found out that you risked your life to save Celia, Inside me I thought I lost forever but when I seen you were still alive I was saying inside my head saying that's my wife, she always thinks about other before herself.'' Tom said as he tried to hold back the tears.

''I'm going keep saying it. What happened to Patrick was not your fault. Babe, you are a great mother. Don't even doubt that ever. Our kids love you. Paige is going to be fine.'' Tom smiled as he said that and staring in to her sparkling blue eyes. All Tom was is to have Lynette smile and be happy.

Lynette leans her head in the crack of Tom's Shoulder and jaw and smiling down at Paige. The little girl isn't a fussy baby, not like Penny when she a newborn. She is just thrilled that Paige was in her life and healthy. Lynette doesn't know how she would carry on her life if she lost both of her babies died. '' I Love you Paige Annabelle Scavo'' she whispers to the new born.

Paige continues to sleep in her mother's arms, unaware of the grief her parents are going through. Tom picks up his daughter and lays her down in the bassinet. The baby will sleep better in her bassinet than her mother's arm, most likely.

Lynette falls asleep in the arm her man that she loves and dreams about the life she would have will Patrick if he lived the accident that happened on the lane. The grown up Patrick appears in her dream and tell his mum '' It's okay to move on without me, Mom, What happened to me wasn't your fault, Live your life. Be happy with Paige and my other siblings, but don't forget that I am always going to be in your heart, and even though I am not there you and dad and my other sibling will always be in my heart.'' As Lynette was asleep and she was having the dream a tear ran down her check and a smile came on your face.


End file.
